Medieval Times
by Yugisrose
Summary: Yugi, Yami, and Joey get sent back to the Medieval Times, and they try and get back to their own time before something bad happens. However, first they must learn to kill or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Yes yes, I know I have at least two other fics to be working on, but when I have an idea, I must share it...sometimes. Haha. But until I get into the mood for my other fics, here's another fic!

Based off of the Medieval times, the three main characters: Yugi, Yami and Joey, will each have a separate weapon! So I'm looking forward to writing that!

Also! I will have a small fanart video on YouTube once I get a few chapters in, so keep a lookout for that! My name there is: Umbreon17

* * *

Chapter 1: Into the Unknown.

"BAKURA!!!" Yami shouted into the sky. Yugi and Joey looked on, helplessly next to him as they viewed their surroundings. They were in the woods….plain and simple.

"I don't think he's gonna hear us…" Joey said. "Who knows where we are."

They had been enjoying a rather peaceful day when Bakura came out of the blue and started to use the shadow realm to cause havoc. This was highly unusual for him to be doing something so drastic, so they set out on trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Bakura seemed to be in a rage and sent the three of them hurtling through time and space. So they had no idea where they were at now.

Yami sighed, and looked around. There was no sign of any human life for miles, as far as he could see.

"Well, maybe we should go and look for someone." Yugi said. "Maybe once we do, we can tell where we are and which way we can go to get home."

"Yeah!" Joey tried to get the both of them hopeful. "Don't worry, we'll be back home before you know it! And then…" He smacked fist into his other hand. "We'll make him pay."

"I hope so…" Yami said looking back at them. "We have no idea what kind of damage he'll do while we're gone…"

"It was if it wasn't really Bakura," Yugi said. "He seemed…psychotic."

"Meh, that thief was always psychotic." Joey said.

"Not in this way…" Yami said thoughtfully. "He was really out of character."

"Maybe finding out where he sent us will give us a clue about what happened to him." Yugi said looking around again. "If we can find some people."

"Well," Joey said, walking out in a random direction. "Let's go then!"

Not sure where Joey was going, but unable to find a reason to contradict him, Yugi and Yami followed. They walked in the woods for hours until they came across a clearing.

"Jeez…how far do these woods go?" Joey complained. It was starting to get dark, and they had yet to find any human life anywhere.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Yami said. They all listened, and confirmed it. It was the sound of running footsteps…and it was getting louder.

"What _is _that?" Yugi said. The ground was beginning to shake and the sound of clanking metal was starting to become audible.

All of a sudden, ten men, dressed in suits of armor came rushing out of the bushes, straight at them. A couple of them were on horses that were also dressed heavily in the clunky suits. Yugi, Yami and Joey backed up into each other, and before they could even think about finding an escape route, they were surrounded.

"Who goes there?!" One of the yelled. "Intruders?" Yami decided to speak up before anything bad happened. "Hello, we were just passing by-"

"I bet they work for the King!" Another shouted. "Off with their heads!"

There was a large uproar as they all agreed with that statement.

"Wait, no!" Joey yelled above all the cheering. "We're just wondering where we're at, that's all!"

"Foreigners are not welcome here!" One of the men on the horse said. "You have entered our land, therefore, you must be punished."

One by one, they all began to draw swords, and pointed it straight at them.

"Charge!!!" All of the men began to advance towards them but a shrill voice stopped them in their tracks.

"STOP!" All ten men froze, and then turned around.

At the edge of the clearing, were three nicely dressed women on their horses. All of the men bowed down at their presence. One of the men riding his horse said, "Forgive us ladies, but these intruders-"

"Well, since you're with us, that's not for you to decide, now is it?" One of the women said as all three of them got off of their horses. As they got closer they realized that they were not your ordinary women. They were strong, fit and were dressed for battle. They each had a different hair color: brown, blonde, and orange, and yet they looked like sisters. They walked up to Yugi, Yami and Joey.

"Hello there," the blonde said. "I am truly sorry about what happened. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Ellyn."

"My name is Helewys," The brunette said. She winnked at the three of them.

"My name is Malkyn." said the red head. "Where are you from?"

"Well we're from-" Yami was about to say, "Japan" when he got a small nudge from Yugi. He looked down and noticed Yugi shaking his head. He had known Yugi well enough to know what that meant. He just hoped that nobody noticed. "Well, you see that's just it. We're lost and wanted to know where we were so that we could return home."

Helewys cocked her head sideways. "Well you're near Hexham Road, and that will lead you straight to Little Wenham."

"Whoa, we must be really far away." Joey said. "I've never even heard of that town before."

"Well if you're that far off, why don't you three come and spend some time in Little Wenham?" Ellyn said nodding to Helewys and Malkyn. "It will be dark soon and having different faces around would be interesting."

"Well…okay." Yami said, in turn looking at Joey and Yugi to be sure if it was okay with them. "As long as we're not imposing." Malkyn laughed.

"Oh not at all! You three can stay at our place. Come guards, let us escort them!"

So off they went towards the town. Yugi, Yami and Joey were walking in the middle, while all the guards were surrounding them. The three women were in the front, leading the way, talking.

Yami decided it was a good time to ask Yugi what was up.

"Yugi," he whispered so as not to be overheard. "Why didn't you want me to tell them where we lived?"

Yugi looked troubled for a moment before answering. "Because if you told them, I was afraid they were going to attack anyway."

Joey joined into the conversation. "Why would they?"

"Well, haven't you noticed? We're in the Medieval Times!"

Joey looked surprised. "You mean those were real?!"

Yami however, looked confused. "What and where are these Medieval Times?"

Yugi looked troubled again. "It's a dangerous time period full of knights, kings, dragons-"

"Wait, " Yami said, starting to look troubled as well. "When you said, 'time period,' do you mean…?"

"Yeah. Bakura sent us back in time."

* * *

A little shaky in some parts but it will be quite adventurous, I assure you! lol RxR!


	2. The Castle

Hi all! Here's chapter 2! Heehee!

* * *

Chapter 2: The castle

"Back in time?!" Joey started to freak out. "How are we supposed to get back home??"

"I don't know Joey!" Yami said. "But could you please keep your voice down?"

All three of them were silent for a moment, and all that could be heard was the clanking of metal, and the footsteps of the men and horses.

"Look," Yugi said, and Yami and Joey looked up to see where they were headed.

It was a small town, but unlike anything they have seen before. The houses, the people, the clothing…everything was so different. The village was something they would have seen in a movie…or a fairytale. The villagers stared at them as they passed.

"I suppose we look strange with the clothes that we're wearing." Yami said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were still in our uniforms…" Joey said looking down at himself, then back at the villagers. "Don't tell me we're gonna to have to change…"

As they walked further into the village, the guards surrounding them started to depart one by one. They had all gone to different parts of the city to stand watch or to stop onlookers getting in the way. By the time they had all gone, it was just them and the three women in front of a small castle. The castle wasn't too large but it was grand enough to be the best in the village. Stone walls protruded from it to surround the town.

"Alright, here's where you three will be staying with us." Helewys said with a grin. Ellyn however, looked seriously at them.

"But before we settle in, we need to have a word with you in private. Is that all right?"

Yami, Yugi and Joey exchanged nervous glances, but nodded nonetheless. What choice did they have?

Ellyn, Helewys and Malkyn led them through the main parts of the castle into the study area. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with many volumes that would make any library envious. A fireplace was lit at one side of the room as a main source of light. Once inside that room, Ellyn and Helewys closed all of the doors while Malkyn went to the main bookshelf at the end of the room.

"You are not to tell anyone about this, understand?" Ellyn said. Only after Yami, Yugi and Joey nodded did she motion for Malkyn to go on ahead.

Malkyn proceeded to pull at one of the books in the bookshelf. At once, the entire shelf moved over to the left, and behind it, was a spiral staircase that lead underground. "All right, let's go!"

Noticing that she was motioning to go first, they proceeded to walk down the stairs and the women followed.

The staircase was very long, and it got cooler and darker after each minute. Eventually, Ellyn had to light a torch (that was so conveniently placed on the walls) so that they could see the rest of the way down. After a half hour of silent walking they finally reached the bottom. With only one torch, it was hard to see what the room, or rooms were.

"What is this place?" Joey asked, shivering. Now that he knew where they were, he was now afraid that they were going to have to spend the rest of their lives in a dungeon.

Malkyn smiled at him. "There's no need to be worried. We'll be out of here soon. We just wanted to show you the place."

"What's so special down here?" Yami asked. Like Joey, he feared that they could be in some sort of trouble.

"Alright, I'll get on with it," Ellyn said. In the dim light, they could tell that the three women were looking at them as if they've never seen anything like them. "We know you are not from here…"

"And that's why we need your help." Helewys said. Ellyn nodded.

"You see there is a prophecy of three men coming from a foreign land, and those men will have the power to stop the evil King!"

Yugi, Yami and Joey blinked. That was a little unexpected. Malkyn spoke up looking serious.

"Basically, our King has started to become more and more irrational and…evil." All three women cringed at the word. "We don't know what's wrong, or what happened but we do know that you three match the prophecy. You can save us."

"Our King is very powerful you see, and not just anyone can do it. It has to be someone who is not influenced or deceived by the way we do things." Ellyn said. "That is why it must be you."

"Okay," Joey said trying not to sound rude. "But if he's so powerful, how in the world are we supposed to beat him?"

All three of the women looked at each other and back at them.

"We will train you."

"Wh-what?!"

"Do not let our appearances guide your thoughts." Helewys said now grinning. "There is a reason why we are so highly respected."

"You will all have three months to train. These dungeons will be our training quarters. No one must know about it until you three are ready to leave three months from now." Malkyn spoke up. "Each one of you will have private lessons on how to handle a weapon, with one of us." She turned to Joey. "You will be training with me."

"You, young one," Helewys said, looking at Yugi. "will train with me."

"And you are left with me," Ellyn said looking at Yami. "Our training must be confidential. That means you are to talk about it to anyone. That includes to each other."

"Wait…are you saying that we can't see each other for three months?!" Yugi said, looking at Joey and Yami. They blinked at the women as well.

"That is correct."

"Wait a sec." Joey said pointing at the women. "What if we don't want to do this? What if we just walk outta here to go home?"

The women looked at each other and back. "Then our kingdom will fall to ruin and many lives will be lost. Not only that, but you three will never be able to go home."

Joey, Yami and Yugi looked at each other in horror. Malkyn broke them out of their thoughts.

"Plus, we'd have to kill you, since you've seen this room." she smirked and brought out a knife from her pocket.

"Okay, okay!" Joey said, and backed away. "I was only kidding."

"You will learn Joseph, that jokes will be taken too heavily here," Ellyn said.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" They smiled.

"We know all of your names, because the prophecy was kind enough to give them to us."

* * *

Well, there's that one. I know it's not as detailed as I would like, but I have a bad habit of trying to get to the parts that I like to write, and because of that, I sorta neglect the earlier stuff...so bear with me. It'll get better. ^_^'

Cya in Chapter 3!


	3. Training

Hi all! I just want to say that this chapter is VERY rushed...sorry. I don't like it at all...

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

After the tour of their training grounds, Ellyn, Helewys and Malkyn showed them their rooms and told them to get plenty of rest, for their training started the next day. Yami, Yugi, and Joey went to bed with heavy hearts, as they knew that they would not see each other for three months…

The next morning, they were finally separated after many goodbyes.

"Alright young one," Helewys said to Yugi in their own training room. "I am going to teach you the art of archery.

"By the end of the three months, you will know how to hit wherever you want to, how to _take _a hit, and to use magic." She pulled out a bow and a quiver with arrows in them.

Yugi blinked in slight confusion but before he could say anything, she threw him the bow and the quiver. She threw it so suddenly that he almost dropped it.

"Now try and hit me."

* * *

Things with Yami were going just as smoothly. He gripped the sword that Ellyn practically chucked at him and tried to land a hit on her. However, he couldn't even touch her.

"Come on," she taunted. "It can't be that hard, you can hit _me_, can't you?"

"Don't worry, I will!"

"What if I had a sword too, hmm? I could have sliced into one hundred tiny pieces!"

* * *

Things with Joey could have been going smoother as well.

Joey got up off of the ground for the fifth time, after he failed to hit Malkyn with a single punch. She had taken the liberty of hitting him straight in the face each time.

"Pitiful Joseph." She bounced from foot to foot in anticipation. "I thought you said you were good at this sort of thing."

"I'll show _you _who's pitiful!" he said as he charged for another attack. He swung again, but Malkyn ducked at the last second and punched Joey in the gut, sending him to the ground.

"…That would be you." she smiled.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, as they struggled to master their training in time. After their basic training, they learned to do different tricks, including magic. They also learned to take hits such as, take punches, withstand sword slices, and getting hit by flying arrows. Luckily the three sisters were trained in magic so that they could be healed by the end of the day. But more training resumed even after they were well out of their training rooms.

Yugi, Yami and Joey began to become lonely for each other and stayed up each night wondering how each one of them was doing. Were they having better luck, or did their trainer scream at them for their failures…just as theirs did that morning…

Finally, the three months were up. On that morning, Ellyn, Malkyn and Helewys dressed Yami, Yugi and Joey up in Medieval attire, which included a small cape.

The sisters decided to hold a ceremony for all the town to see. That would be the first time that they would be reunited for three months.

"Is this really necessary?" Yami asked Ellyn before they walked out to the crowd. "Why does their need to be a ceremony?"

"This needs to be done in order to complete your training," she said without looking at him. "Also, the town needs something to be hopeful for…"

"Hopeful?"

"During the time of your training, there have been many fights, battles, and death because of what the king has done. The time draws neigh when he will declare all out war against the kingdom, and we need the three of you to help us. Seeing that you have completed your training will give them more hope for winning this war…than if we didn't tell them and sent you on your way."

"I see…"

They walked out to the main part of the ground and there was a crowd of people. Yami saw Yugi and Joey in the middle of the circle with Malkyn and Helewys. Talking to each other would be a blissful relief after the past three months. Unfortunately, they were forbidden to talk with each other until they were on the road.

As the six of them took their places, Ellyn spoke up to the crowd.

"As you may well have known," she said in a booming voice. The crowd was deathly silent. "Our king has brought about many evils upon our land. He has killed, kidnapped, destroyed…and broken."

Murmurs begun to escalate throughout the crowd, but fell silent again as she spoke.

"However, now there is hope." She motioned towards Yugi, Yami and Joey. "These three warriors are from the prophecy."

Large amounts of gasps emanated from the crowd and the muttering came back. The muttering did not go away immediately as Ellyn spoke again.

"They have sworn to destroy our king's rule once and for all!" Some people cheered in the crowd. "So, today is the day they set off to our 'dear' king's castle! But not without your support!"

With that, the entire crowd erupted into clapping and cheers. As they did this, Ellyn, Malkyn and Helewys each brought up packages to Yami, Yugi and Joey.

"They will each be honored with the weapons of our village," Ellyn said. The crowd gasped. "They will need our strength when in battle, and they will help." She went towards Yami. "To Yami, I give him our sacred sword, 'Eingana.'"

She pulled out a sword from it's hilt. It was a long shining sword, with blue rubies at the hilt. The way that it was curved, was almost snake-like.

"Use it well, for it will never dull nor break." She handed him the sword, and Yami took it with wide eyes. "You will realize it's true power soon enough, so be cautious."

Ellyn then pulled out a shield with a strange marking on it. The shield itself was grey, but there was a strange green symbol in the middle of it that looked oddly like dragon wings.

"This shield is also many a resistant. It bears our mark, so use it well." she said handing it to him.

Yami nodded towards in thanks as she stepped backward. Malkyn stepped forward towards Joey.

"To Joseph, I will give powerful cuffs, crafted only by the most powerful magicians." She handed him the cuffs and Joey put them around his wrists. The cuffs themselves had the same symbol that Yami's shield had. "They will make you stronger than you can imagine, so keep that in mind during rest."

Joey nodded as she stepped backward and Helewys stepped towards Yugi.

"To Yugi, I will give our best bow and quiver," she said as she handed him both. "The bow and arrows are made from the bones of, 'Akhekhu,' the great dragon. I trust you will treat them with respect, as they are very powerful."

Again, the same symbol appeared on the bow.

As Helewys stepped back towards her sisters, Ellyn spoke to the crowd again.

"Now, please," she looked all around to the crowd, as if silently begging. "Do not speak of them to anybody. Any leaks will be resulted in treachery. They are to remain a secret to the king until the final battle."

The crowd nodded, almost in unison and started clapping and cheering. Shouts of encouragement came out from random people as the three sisters beckoned Yugi, Yami and Joey out of the town. The cheers died down as they entered deeper and deeper into the woods. Ellyn, Malkyn and Helewys took them pretty far into the woods before turning to them.

"Well, this is as far as we take you," Ellyn said looking at the three of them. "You three have really grown into true warriors. I only hope that three months was enough."

"Make sure you don't lose those weapons!" Helewys said slightly cheerfully. "You'll be in big trouble then!"

"And…" Malkyn said looking back and fourth between the boys and the girls. "Make sure you keep on the lookout for any crystals."

"Wh-" Joey started to ask but he was cut off.

"Please don't speak," Malkyn winked. "It will make this departure even more unbearable…"

"…Please take care on your journey." Ellyn said. "And please…help us."

* * *

Right...well, see what I mean? But it will get better next chapter!!!

Oh, and I have a special video up for this fic on youtube! Check it out! The link is in my profile! Click on, "Yugisrose" ^^


	4. Test of Power

As night fell, the campfire that Yugi, Yami and Joey had going only glowed brighter.

After they had said their goodbyes to the three mysterious sisters, they had rejoiced in being together once again, speaking of their adventures during their training. But as the day grew older, they knew that they were going to have to set up camp for the night. So, they got some leaves, and branches together, and made a small roof, just in case it rained. The fire roared as Joey put another log in.

"And can you believe this?" Joey said as the fire grew with it's new fuel. "She wanted me to hit her on my first day! They're crazy!"

"I think that all of our training was a little rough at points, but," Yami said, looking at Yugi and Joey in turn. "I think it was necessary to get done in time."

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I wonder why we had to get our training done in three months? They weren't exactly clear…all they said is that's when the King will want to wage war, but we don't know anything about him…"

"Yeah," Joey said. "How are we supposed to find and fight a guy we don't know anything about?'

"Maybe it's a test." Yami said. "If we figure all of that out on our own, then maybe we have a better chance of defeating him…"

"Pfft, figures." Joey looked at the cuffs on his wrists. "Ya know, I've been wanting to test this out all day…"

"Joey, they said to be careful," Yugi said absentmindedly putting a hand on his bow. "What if you do something you didn't mean to?"

"Well, how am I supposed to fight with it, if I don't know how it works?"

Looking at the hilt of his sword, Yami said, "I think training with them is a good idea, but maybe we should wait until morning. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves…especially at night."

Joey seemed to deflate a little, but nodded. "Yeah, fine. I'm tired anyway."

So with that, they all decided to call it a night.

The pounding of hooves woke the three of them up in the middle of the night.

Springing to their feet, they looked up in time to see three men riding their horses galloping towards them. The stopped short of their campsite.

The man in the middle got off of his horse and they could see him smirk in the dull firelight.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Looks like we have ourselves a few loners…"

"Bandits…" Yami said only loud enough for Yugi and Joey to hear.

The man on the right spoke up in a slightly high pitched voice. "Yeah!" He guided his horse over to Joey and started poking him slightly with a long dagger. "Got any money?"

"Hey, watch where you're poking that!"

"Joey!" Yugi said, pulling out his bow, and Yami unsheathed his sword. The bandits laughed.

"Hahaha! They think they can take us!" The man with the dagger started poking Joey more. "What's your weapon? Huh? Hahaha!"

"Cut…it out!" Joey yelled, and punched the man right off of his horse. In fact, the bandit didn't stop falling until he was at least fifty yards away from his horse. Joey could only look in surprise at his own strength. "…Woah!"

The bandit that was closest to them, looked back. "Horace? You okay?"

The man that they assumed was "Horace" did not move. The other bandit then rounded on Joey.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" he pulled out another dagger and urged his horse to go towards Joey. "Well, let's see how you like this then…"

But before the bandit could come any closer, there was a soft, "Boing" and an arrow seemingly came out of nowhere and hit the man in hand, causing him to drop the dagger and fall off of his horse. As the man was screaming in agony, Joey and Yami looked at Yugi, who had his bow pointed at the man, with another arrow already knocked into place.

Joey blinked. "Woah, nice shot!"

But whatever was going to be said next was lost, for the third and final bandit, came out of nowhere and started to head towards Yugi and Yami.

"Ah! Watch out!" Joey pointed at the bandit who was quickly coming towards them with a similar dagger that the other two men had. This bandit was so quiet the entire time, they almost forgot that he was there.

But as the bandit tried to strike them, Yami whipped out his sword, and swung it towards the man's knife.

He expected the two metals to collide, but instead, Yami's sword cut the bandit's dagger cleanly in two. As the end that he cut off fell to the ground, he pointed Eingana at the bandit's face.

"Now leave!" Yami spoke loudly. The other two men were starting to come around, and he wanted to make sure that they heard it too. "And don't ever come near us again!"

Obviously frightened by their display of power, the bandit that Yami was pointing his sword at, backed his horse up, and went over to the other two men who had just recovered themselves from the ground. Without a backward glance, they mounted their horses, and rode off into the woods. Yami, Yugi and Joey didn't relax until they could no longer hear the sounds of the hooves.

The sun was starting to rise as they packed up everything and left their campsite.

"That was so awesome though!" Joey said as they began to walk back on the trail. They didn't know exactly where the King's castle was, but they were hoping with the right guidance, they could make it there soon. "I mean, that guy flew forty feet!"

"Yes, it seems that they gave us special weapons," Yami said slightly touching the hilt of his sword. "But I'm sure that they are more dangerous than we might realize, so let's be careful-"

"I wanna try this out again!" Joey cut Yami off, and walked over to a random tree off of the path. Yugi frowned.

"Joey, aren't you paying attention? You need to be careful-" Yugi stopped as Joey punched the tree.

Almost at once, the tree split where he had punched it, and the it swayed ominously towards their direction.

"Move! Get out of the way!" All three of them ran from the giant oak as it crashed on top of where they were just standing seconds before. Yami and Yugi glared at Joey.

"Heh…whoops…sorry." Joey said, blushing. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Obviously." Yami said, rolling his eyes. "Next time, listen?"

"Hey, look at this!" Yugi said, picking something up at the splintered trunk of the tree. But before Yami and Joey could get a glimpse of what it was, they heard shouts of people coming down the path.

"Uh, oh," Joey said as figures started to appear through the brush. "Who's that?"

"We shouldn't stay to find out." Yami said guiding Yugi and Joey off of the path. "Ellyn said to stay out of sight remember? Let's go!"

Quickly but quietly, they ran into the bushes to remain hidden from the traveler's view. As they drew closer, they could make out an old man on a horse, and four knights dressed heavily in armor, positioned as if they were bodyguards.

"What? What is this?" The old man squeaked. His voice had a harsh tone to it. "Why is this tree down?"

"I don't know sire," one of the knights said. "Would you like us to move it?"

The old man viewed it for a moment before looking around the area. His eyes moved over the bushes that Yugi, Yami and Joey were hiding in, but luckily it wasn't given a second thought.

"You fool!" he squeaked again. "Don't you realize what that is? It's the tree that we hid the crystal in! Find it at once!"

"Yes sire!" All four guards yelled out, and began to search frantically for the crystal.

In the bushes, Yugi gasped. Yami looked at him and noticed that he was holding a sapphire crystal in his palm.

"Yugi!" Yami whispered so as not to arouse the guards to their presence. "We have to get rid of that! Who knows what that is?"

"But Malkyn said to collect crystals!" Yugi also whispered. "What if we need it?"

Yami blinked. He had almost forgotten about that. But if keeping the crystal means fighting those men, and they were supposed to keep a low profile until they kept the king, what were they supposed to do?

Of course the one tree Joey decides to practice on is the one tree that would land them in the most trouble…

"Do you think we should run?" Joey whispered even quieter as the knights drew nearer. "If we run they might just think we're kids fooling around or something…"

"But if they attack…!" Yami said.

"Then we'll fight." Yugi said. Yami looked at him in shock. The training that Yugi and Joey went through changed them a lot. Yami knew that he wouldn't have heard either of them suggest what they just suggested three months ago. "They're going to discover us anyway!"

"Rrrggh. Fine! Run!"

At his word, they jumped out from the bushes and began running in the opposite direction of the men. They heard exclamations from the men, as well as the old man squeaking, "Seize them! Seize them!"

Running as fast as they could, they ran deeper into the forest. Looking back however, they realized that the guards were not too far behind, and even the old man was following them on his horse, and quickly gaining on them.

"Ah! I didn't think he'd be coming too!" Joey said looking back.

As quickly as any horse, it ran past them, and stopped in it's tracks, directly in front of where they were trying to run.

"This is as far as you go!" he yelled, sounding even more like a mouse than before. He smirked, knowing that they wouldn't be able to escape.

Looking behind them, they Knights were getting closer.

"We're gonna have to fight!" Joey said, tensing up. Yami unsheathed his sword, and Yugi knocked an arrow on his bow and aimed it at the men coming. Seeing this, the guards slowed down their pace, and begun to withdraw weapons of their own. The old man began to laugh.

"Do you three really think you can defeat my guards? Don't you know who I am?" He puffed out his small chest. "I am Lord Thomas!"

Looking at the three of them, it seemed he expected some sort of recognition. When he received none, his chest puffed out again in anger.

"Just…give me the crystal!"

"I'll give you something all right!" Yugi said, and he fired his arrow straight towards one of the knights. It hit the closest one in the shoulder, just in between the soft spots of the armor, and he dropped to the ground.

At the same time, Yami hit one guard over the head with his sword. If the man had not been wearing a helmet, the blow would have surely killed him, but it merely knocked him unconscious.

Joey was a little less merciful on the" knight that came towards him, for he punched him in the gut, causing a large dent to appear on the armor. The knight fell against a tree and moved no more.

The final Knight took one look at his fallen comrades, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Fool! What are you doing? Get back here!" Thomas look beyond angered when the knight continued running, and forced his steed to follow him. Looking back at Yami, Yugi and Joey, he grimaced. "I'll be right back so don't move!" With that, Lord Thomas galloped away towards his cowardly knight.

Yugi looked at Yami. "I can get him from here if you want…"

Yami looked at him in surprise, knowing what he meant. "No, let's just let them go. We should leave now while we still have the chance. Who knows if he has any more men around."

After they quickly put away their weapons, they ran in the opposite direction.

"But where are we going to go from here?" Joey said, keeping up with the two of them.

"Let's try and find a town," Yami said. "We might be able to lay low for a little while."

Unfortunately for them, they were still in the woods when it started to get dark.

"Maaaan," Joey kicked some dirt as Yugi and Yami started to make a shelter. "Where are all the towns?"

"There aren't as many towns around as there would be in our time Joey," Yugi said. "So finding them is going to be harder than we might realize."

After everything was set up, they gathered under the shelter. Realizing their mistake from the night before, they decided not to make a fire.

"We're almost outta food…" Joey said checking his rucksack. "What are we gonna do if we can't find a town?"

"We'll have to live off of the land that's all…" Yami said. Joey grimaced.

"You mean we'll have to eat mushrooms? I don't know which is good to eat!"

"Joey, we past plenty of fruit trees on the way. We'll just find more." Yugi said. Joey still didn't look like he agreed with the idea.

"So we're going to live off of fruit? I'm gonna starve…"

They sat in silence for a little bit before Joey broke them out of their thoughts.

"…Unless there's an animal we can hunt around here…"

"Joey," Yami said. "We haven't even ran out of food yet. There are bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah, like why we need to collect these things," Yugi said holding up the crystal they had found earlier. Even in the dim lighting, it seemed to glow with it's own blue light. "Maybe it has it's own powers or something?"

Yami took the crystal from Yugi and examined it as well.

"It does seem like it should…but how would we use it?"

"Maybe we need them all?" Joey asked looking at it. It did make sense after all…just like they needed all of the pieces of the millennium Puzzle.

"Possibly," Yami said, handing the crystal back to Yugi. "But only time will tell. Let's just hope we don't run into that Lord again."

After nothing came to mind to talk about again, they went to sleep.


	5. The Deer and the Hawk

Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

They were out of their little campsite before the sun fully rose into the sky. As they walked along the path, still intent on finding some sort of town, Joey complained again.

"I'm hungry…" he said for the fifth time that morning.

"We heard you the twentieth time Joey," Yami said getting a little annoyed by Joey's complaining. "But like you said last night, we're out of food. We just have to hope we find a town today."

"And if we don't? Are we gonna starve?"

"Alright Joey, alright," Yugi said, coming to a stop. They stopped as well, with Joey looking hopeful. "But if I get a Deer, you're going to have to do everything else. Got it?"

Joey nodded eagerly. He had been nagging them about killing something for meat all morning. Yugi seemed reluctant to do it unless they couldn't find a town, but right now he would do almost anything to stop Joey's whining. He could be a real pain when it came to food…but even so, Joey had a point…

"Don't worry," Joey said looking ahead of them. "I'll even track it! So all you have to do is shoot it! With my tracking skills, and your aim, we'll have some meat in no time!"

Yami smirked. "We'll see." Joey looked angrily at him.

"What, you don't think I'll be able to gut a Deer? I'll show you!"

"Like I said, 'We'll see.'"

Joey grumpily started walking off of the path to see if he could find anything. Yami and Yugi amusingly followed.

Twenty minutes later showed no signs of any deer nearby.

"Man," Joey said scratching his head. "I don't see anything…"

"Well, maybe you're being too loud, and scaring them away." Yami said.

"No, I mean there aren't any signs of them being around…no footprints, droppings or anything."

Joey began walking away again, in another vain attempt to find an animal. As Yami followed, Yugi looked behind him, and thought he heard a twig snap. But upon surveying the area, he saw nothing and went to catch up to them.

However, as soon as he started to move in their direction, something grabbed a hold of him. He saw two hands, with black leather gloves on them, trying to hold him still. Then without warning, Yugi felt a sharp pain in his arm. Looking at his left arm, he noticed a dagger sticking out of it.

Then a whisper came into his ear.

"Now if you sit still and give me the Crystal, I'll end it quickly for you all…"

For a second, Yugi was shocked at what just happened, and what was going on. But after hearing what the man dressed in black said, his brain was oddly clear all of a sudden.

Quickly, he kicked his legs under the man's causing him to wobble sideways. And during that instant, Yugi grabbed onto his arms, and swung him clean over, throwing him against a nearby tree. As the man tried to comprehend what just happened, Yugi withdrew his bow, knocked an arrow and aimed it at the man, who had righted himself, but did not get up from sitting against the tree he was thrown at.

Yami and Joey finally looked back and realized what had happened after Yugi had drawn back his bow.

"Yugi!" Yami had yelled as he and Joey ran back towards him. "What happened?"

The man chuckled. "Very well played. I didn't expect that at all."

"What," Joey said looking at the man. "did you try and ambush us?"

"Don't worry, it's only me," the man said. It was hard to tell what his facial expressions were because he was wearing some sort of black mask. "But if you think I'm going to tell you anything-"

He was cut off by an arrow hitting the tree he was leaning against. The arrow caught a part of the cloth from the man's black shirt, limiting his mobility.

Yugi knocked another arrow and drew back his bow, pointing it back at the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"…I told you, I want the crystal. But I'm not telling you anymore-"

Again, he was cut off by an arrow nearly hitting him. The arrow did the same as the last one, only it was the opposite side. Now the only way that the man could move was by removing his shirt.

Yugi aimed his bow at him again. "The next one won't miss."

Yami and Joey looked on in shock. Yugi was being totally out of character…did he really threaten to kill the man? Would he actually do it?

The man started to look nervous. "Lord Thomas sent me if you must know, but that doesn't matter." He grinned. "I have found the legendary three warriors! The King will know soon enough."

The three of the gasped as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Yami said unsheathing his sword. "How?"

But the man just laughed. "What will you do? Kill me? Nothing will come of that if I can't tell you anything, now will it?

He pointed up towards the sky anyway. Yami, Joey and Yugi followed his gaze up in the sky and out in the distance, about a mile away, they saw a falcon.

"My messenger bird will tell him everything. The letter that it's carrying will tell him everything he needs to know!"

As the man laughed again.

"Oh no!" Yami said. "We need to get that letter!"

"But it's too far away! By the time we get to where it is now, it'll have reached the King!" Joey said, but seemed ready to start running if necessary.

Quickly, Yugi shifted his aim from the man, to the falcon. It seemed obvious that he wanted to shoot it down.

"Yugi, don't." Yami said, noticing this. "It's too far away…"

But Yugi paid no attention. "I'll get it."

They all watched in silence as Yugi aimed at the falcon, which was getting farther and farther away. Even the man had stopped his laughing to watch.

Yugi released the arrow high into the sky. They all watched as it soared through the air. After a few seconds, the arrow hit the falcon, and silently, it fell from the sky.

"Whoa!" Joey couldn't help but say. He had never seen anyone hit anything that far before. Yami had a similar expression on his face.

"You-you!" the man spluttered in a rage. "How dare you!"

Yugi looked at him sadly, but did not load his bow again. "I'm sorry if that was your pet…but I had to do it."

"Gaaah! I hope you rot! All of you!" the man started yelling. "Once the King finds you, he'll send you to the gallows and I'll laugh when I see you hanging-ah!"

The man ducked as Yami stabbed his sword at his head. Luckily for the man, he ducked just in time, and Yami's sword went straight through the tree. Noticing that he missed, he pulled it back out. Splinters of the tree flew as he did. The sword seemed to have it's own red glow.

"Don't utter another sound." Yami glared at him. "If you utter a single word about us to the King, you will suffer. Got that?"

The man said nothing as Yami walked away. After Joey had recovered from Yami's outburst, he walked over to the man.

Without warning, Joey punched the tree, right above the man's head. It swayed, and with a mighty crash, it fell to the ground. The man gawked at what he did.

"That'll be you next!" Joey laughed at the man's expression.

As Joey was displaying messages to the man, Yami went over to Yugi.

"Are you okay?" he noticed that he was shaking a little when he was aiming his bow and was not sure what it was from. But that came apparent as Yugi pulled a dagger out of his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, covering up his now bleeding wound.

"Yugi!" Yami said examining it. "I wouldn't call that, 'fine!'" He looked towards Joey who started to walk back towards them. "Hey, Joey. Did you notice any streams or rivers around here?"

Joey blinked at the question. "Yeah, why?"

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at a stream, not too far off from where they were walking. Yami had begun cleaning Yugi's bleeding arm with the water, and bandaging it with a piece of cloth he ripped off from his cape.

"Thanks," Yugi said after Yami was finished. The makeshift bandage seemed to work pretty well.

"He didn't hurt you anywhere else, did he?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "So he wanted the Crystal?"

"Yeah, of course he won't say why…"

"Well, it is powerful," Joey said looking at the bands on his writs in awe. "But so are the weapons they gave us."

Joey then looked up at Yugi. "That was an awesome shot though! Ya learned that in three months?"

Yugi looked at him confused. "Yeah, but so did you guys…"

"Yeah, but I just punch things real hard and-"

"Don't sell yourself short Joey," Yami said. "You knocked down those trees with a single punch!"

"Yeah, but that was mostly the bracelets she gave me. Otherwise, I-"

Joey stopped talking suddenly and looked across the river. There, grazing in the grass, was a Deer. He looked at it angrily.

"Oh, of course, one conveniently shows up now! We can't even get to it now!" Joey picked up a rock and was about to throw a rock at it when Yugi stopped him.

"Joey wait!" Joey froze as he was about to throw the rock.

"What?"

Yugi pulled up his bow and knocked an arrow. "You wanted meat, didn't you?"

Joey looked shocked.

"W-well, yeah, but you're injured, and it's across the river-"

Joey stopped talking when Yugi pulled back his bow and aimed it at the Deer, who was absentmindedly drinking the water.

"Please Joey," he said almost rolling his eyes. "I've had worse."

The next sounds were that of the arrow flying through the air, and the Deer crying out and falling where it stood.

* * *

Yugi is totally awesome in this chapter! Lol! But don't worry, Yami and Joey will have their turns! Adios!


End file.
